Survival Mode
The Survival Mode is a gamemode in Infinity Blade I. You can play it when you tap on the Infinity Blade Icon at the top of the display. In the window it pulls up, there will be a few options, click on "Arena-Mode" on the right bottom and then on "Invasion" on the left sight. Now there will be a menu with all the equipment that can be used during the fights in this mode. Gameplay You are playing Siris at one of the following randomly selected locations: *In an arena. *At the long hall in the temple of Lantimor. *In the plains of the temple of Lantimor. **All enemies will be right there where you find the first opponent in Infinity Blade I. *In the God King´s throneroom. **The Dark Knight and Raidriar are gone. At the beginning you have 2000§ and you will get more 2000$ for each round you have won. But if you get damage, you won´t have full-hp in the next battle. Yo can´t get EP so the only chance to get lives is to buy a better armor. And if you die, the game will reset the survival counter and you will play at a new location, starting the game again (obviously at Round 1). Equipment Your basic equipment is a Steel Sword as weapon, a Wooden Shield as shield, a Steel Helm as helm and a Leather Armor as Armor. You arent able to use any rings. Your basic equipment is highly upgradeable. You also can sometimes choose from some items after upgrading all equipment at least once: Click here to go to a Google Doc with in-depth details about every equipment item curtesy of ExoChorda. * Swords: ** Steel Sword 25ATK ** Oathborn 50ATK-$5000 ** Iron Claw 75ATK-§6000 ** Ellorium 100ATK-$7000 ** Unfaithful 125ATK-$8000 ** Echo 150ATK-$9000 ** The Infinity Blade 200ATT-$10000 * Shields: ** Wooden Shield 6DEF ** Grummun 8DEF=$2000 ** The Wall 12DEF-$3000 ** Hexan 16DEF=$4000 ** The Maiden 20DEF-$5000 ** Phoenix Guard 24DEF-$6000 ** Vulcanis 30DEF-$7000 * Helmets: (Note the level three helmet will determine the level 4-6 helmets specializing in a certain stat) ** Steel Helm 2DEF ** Gold Fury 4ATT 2DEF-$2000 ** Block Boost *** Raulum 4DEF-$2000 *** Legion 6DEF-$3000 *** Libertine 8DEF=$4000 *** Vim 10DEF-$5000 ** Attack Boost *** Midas Helm 8ATT-$2000 *** Kaldan 12ATT-$3000 *** Trajan 16ATT-$4000 *** Shadow 20ATT-$5000 ** Health Boost *** Mighty Helm 2HP (120 Health)-$2000 *** Adamantine 4HP (240 Health)-$3000 *** Royal Helm 6HP (360 Health)-$4000 *** Conqueror 8HP (480 Health)-$5000 * Armour ** Leather Armour 10HP (600 Health) ** Bronze Armour 20HP (1, 200 Health)-$3000 ** Plate Armour 30HP (1, 800 Health)-$5000 ** Adamant Armour 40HP (2, 400 Health)-$7000 ** Night Armour 50HP (3, 000 Health)-$9000 Opponents *Lvl 1: Horned Guardian. *Lvl 2: Iron Guard. *Lvl 3: Feral Troll. *Lvl 4: Wood Jester. *Lvl 5: Storm Paladin. *Lvl 6: Rogue Knight *Lvl 7: Iron Golem. *Lvl 8: Plated Sorok. *Lvl 9: Brute. *Lvl 10: Knight Templar. *Lvl 11: Executioner. *Lvl 12: Hedge Knight. *Lvl 13: Marrow Fiend. *Lvl 14: Warden. *Lvl 15: The Dark Knight, the body guard of the God King, Raidriar. *Lvl 16: Kuero, the first of the Deathless Kings. *Lvl 17: Gortoel, the second of the Deathless Kings. *Lvl 18: Ealoseum, the third of the Deathless Kings. *Lvl 19: Zero Mech, piloted by Archarin, the secret main antagonist of Infinity Blade I. *Lvl 20: Raidriar, also known as the God King. *Lvl 21+: The enemies from Lvl 1-20 will come again and will be stronger, faster and more energetic. SM-Menu.PNG|Survival Mode Menu SM-Arena.PNG|SM-Arena SM-Lantimor.PNG|SM-Lantimor SM-Plains.PNG|SM-Plains SM-Throneroom.PNG|SM-Throneroom SM-18.PNG|Survival Mode Round 18 SM-19.PNG|Survival Mode Round 19 SM-20.PNG|Survival Mode Round 20 Images.jpg|Survival Mode Game Over (Round 32 is very good)